BBoys Break Dance Forever
by The Hornet
Summary: Almost two years and NOW Chapter 5 goes up. Nobody ask. It's a loooooooooooooooong story. (lol)
1. In the beginning

B-boys Break dance Forever  
  
Note: (Any similarities between real life or fictional [meaning your stories] is totally coincidental. I don't own JGR/JSR or any name brand clothing, restaurants, industries, characters, etc. mentioned in my story unless otherwise noted)  
  
(It might be hard to understand what moves Tab and the other breakers might be pulling off if you don't know what the moves look like. If anything, I suggest that you visit a break dancing website that shows clips of the moves that are in my story in bold letters. Anyway, enjoy!)  
  
Terms to help you with my story  
  
Breaker-Shorter term for break dancer  
  
B-boy/B-girl-Name given in the 80's to guys and girls who break dance. E.g. break dancing boy/ break dancing girl  
  
Chapter 01  
  
  
  
Thursday, an arena somewhere outside of Tokyo-to  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Tab was very upset. He has been practicing 5 long months to prepare for the 1 on 1 break dancing tournament entitled "B-boys Break Dance Forever 2002". It's a yearly tournament where all the best break dancers from Japan meet for competition. It was going to be held next Saturday and tryouts were for today. He left to apply at an arena a little bit outside of Tokyo-to, where all the break dancing tournaments are held. In order to participate in this event, you had to perform your moves in front of 3 major break dancing crews from all over Japan. If they liked what you can do, you can participate, if you sucked, well, you could kiss your ass good-bye. Tab was supposed to be next, but apparently, they had just collected the top 20 contestants right when he was next.  
  
"F*** you all, you here me?! F*** you all!" Depressed and with nothing else left to do for the day, Tab left home to the garage where all the GG's awaited to here the good news.  
  
Tab opened the door wishing that no one would ask if he made it or not, but he knew he couldn't escape the inevitable. "So spill the good news Tabby boy, what rank are you in, huh? Who are you going up against first?" Beat asked, eagerly to know.  
  
"No one. They chose all the contestants before I could even perform." Tab put his head down, not wanting to look or talk to anybody at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry, Tab, there's always next year." Mew said trying to cheer him up…even though it didn't work one bit.  
  
"Yeah, don't stress it." At this point, Gum and everyone else were trying there very best but just couldn't even make him crack a smile.  
  
"Don't stress it! Next year! I've been practicing for 5 whole f***ing months and you're saying don't stress it and there's always next year!" Tab had enough, not only was he pissed that he wasn't chosen, but the fact that they kept saying don't worry about it just blew his top.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk. Don't worry about dinner, I'll buy my own." And with that, he parted, leaving his friends back at the garage.  
  
It was quiet until Beat broke the silence. "Ah, nothing to worry about. He'll get over it."  
  
"Yeah but how soon?" Piranha asked.  
  
It was quiet again for a moment in the GG garage, then everyone was going back to doing there own thing.  
  
Shibuya-cho, Park Street, 6 o'clock.  
  
Tab skated slowly, pondering on where he should go eat for dinner.  
  
"Guess I'll stop here." He skated up to the Burger Joint on the corner of Park Street.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" A beautiful female employee asked, probably the same age as Tab.  
  
Tab was astonished. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life before. She was a Japanese girl with long black hair and green eyes. She was about as tall as Tab without the skates. Her face was acne-free, some things that some girls don't have. Tab started to order. "Uh…yeah, I'll have 3 cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a large Coke." He felt his voice starting to choke up.  
  
She smiled, "Okay sir, that will be 560 yen."  
  
He paid her and she handed him his tray of food.  
  
Finishing his food, Tab couldn't stop thinking to himself about the girl so he tried thinking of something else. Finally, something came to mind.  
  
"The break dancing tournament", Tab finally said quietly to himself. 5 months of non-stop training and he wasn't even able to show his moves.  
  
"You know, maybe Mew's right. There's always next year. I mean, if I start practicing now until the next tournament for the following year, I'll be better at breaking than I am now and surely I'll get my chance. Boy, I really have to start thinking to myself more often." Now that he felt better about himself, Tab had started heading out. He walked passed the girl and without wanting to stared right at her. She didn't notice because she was tending to a customer but he turned around quick to make sure she wouldn't.  
  
"Man, what's wrong with me. It's not like I like her…do I?"  
  
Tab needed to get her off his mind again so he decided to go out tagging for the rest of the evening at Benten-cho.  
  
Tab tagged for so long he didn't even see how late it was getting until he took a glance at his watch.  
  
"9:45. Time to go home." As Tab was heading home, he kept cutting through alleys to make it home faster. Heading towards the last alley near the garage, he was stopped by someone.  
  
"Hey kid, got a minute?"  
  
"No, now get the hell out my way."  
  
"Kinda cocky, huh? Trust me, what I have to say is of importance to you."  
  
Tab was trying to make out the dark figure's face but couldn't. He started to get a little interested in what the man had to say, so he tuned in his ears.  
  
"Make it quick, I have no time for anyone's bulls**t."  
  
"You're a breaker, right?"  
  
"What?" Tab felt his heart race. How did he know he was a break dancer? No one knew except for his gang, and even they wouldn't tell anybody.  
  
"I said, you're a-"  
  
"I heard what you said. How do you know?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. I'm here to tell you that the last contestant today who took your spot just broke their arm this evening and that he won't be participating in the tournament next Saturday. There holding tryouts again tomorrow morning. Be there if you want to participate."  
  
Tab couldn't believe what he was hearing. One more opening and he could be in it!  
  
Tab closed his eyes for a second, picturing himself as the winner of the contest. Almost forgetting about the mysterious man, he reopened them wanting to thank him for the information, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What the? Where'd he go?" At that moment, Tab didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get home to tell his friends the good news.  
  
(Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'll continue it if you like it. R+R) 


	2. Argument in the garage

Chapter 02  
  
Note: (Any similarities between real life or fictional [meaning your stories] is totally coincidental. I don't own JGR/JSR or any name brand clothing, restaurants, industries, characters, etc. mentioned in my story unless otherwise noted)  
  
(As mentioned in the previous chapter, it might be hard to understand what moves Tab and the other breakers might be pulling off if you don't know what the moves look like. If anything, I suggest that you visit a break dancing website that shows clips of the moves that are in my story in bold letters.)  
  
  
  
GG garage, 9:55 p.m.  
  
  
  
Tab stormed in, surprised, but happy to see that everyone was awake.  
  
"Yo guys! You won't believe what good news I got! Well, for myself, anyway."  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see your feeling better." Piranha said. "What's the good news?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Everyone asked, wanting to hear what this "good news" is.  
  
"Let me guess, you got laid?" Yo-yo said grinning.  
  
"No, jackass. I don't masturbate everyday wishing I had like you."  
  
Yo-yo's face turned bright red, knowing everybody was staring at him.  
  
"Like I was saying, I was skating back to the garage when all of a sudden this dark figure came up in front of me. He insisted that I stay and hear to what he had to say. So I did, and he told me that the last contestant before me broke his arm and won't be attending the tournament next Saturday. He told me that there's an ex-" He was cut off due to Beat cutting in.  
  
"Whoa, hold on a second. You said that he broke his arm?"  
  
"Right. He broke his arm." Tab was annoyed that he cut into his story.  
  
Beat had a confused look on his face. "Okay, continue."  
  
"So he told me that they were holding tryouts again tomorrow for one more opening. And after that, he just disappeared right in front of my eyes. But there's still a chance for me to participate!"  
  
Tab was expecting for them to be happy for him, but they had that same look on their face just like Beat.  
  
"Um, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, Tab, do you know exactly who you were talking to or didn't you see his face?" Gum asked.  
  
"No, I didn't see his face. I told you guys a dark figure came up to me, and then disappeared. That's all I saw."  
  
Tab couldn't understand why they didn't seem to believe him. What he was saying was true. It made sense, didn't it?  
  
Cube got up from the couch, and approached Tab. "Doesn't it seem strange to you that the last contestant broke his arm, and then a mysterious man comes out from who knows where and gives you this information, without you knowing who he is?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Cube continued, "And you said that he disappeared in front of your eyes, right?"  
  
At this point, Tab was getting really annoyed.  
  
"Yes, now tell me, what the hell is your point!?"  
  
"My point is you don't know who you were talking to and it could be anybody ranging from the keisatsu to the Rokkaku's henchmen, the Golden Rhinos. Hasn't that struck you at all?"  
  
"Look, I thought you guys would be happy for me that I found an extra opening, and now your saying that the keisatsu or the Golden Rhinos are probably after me? I mean, what the hell? Why would they kill me!?"  
  
Gum butted in. "Tab, just to remind you, we're Rudies. We've vandalized practically all of Tokyo-to. We broke most of the laws and almost got blown apart by tanks and helicopters sent by the keisatsu. The Golden Rhinos are still after us, too. They want to put us out of commission…permanently! Do you remember that or have you forgotten already?"  
  
Tab remembered now. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. But that was 2 years ago. What difference does it make?"  
  
Cube spoke out again, "If they couldn't kill us then what makes you think they still wouldn't?"  
  
Beat had enough. "O.k. look, I'm tired and I am sure everybody else is, too. Let's just get some sleep and we can discuss this at a later date. Is that fine with you, Tab?"  
  
Tab sighed, longing for some rest, too. "Alright, let's get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you. Good night everybody." Beat said, turning off the garage light.  
  
***************************************************************** *************************  
  
The next day, the GG's went out tagging all over the Kogane-cho and Benten-cho districts. The keisatsu caught up with them later in Benten, but as always, they failed to capture them. They returned to the garage to retire for the evening.  
  
It was 6:45 p.m., and the GG's were starving. They pondered on where they should go eat for dinner.  
  
Garam asked, "Is there anything specific that anybody wants, or do you guys really care at all, because I don't."  
  
Combo stood up and headed towards the garage window and looked out. "Well, make a decision quick because it looks like it's gonna rain any second."  
  
Mew shouted, "Sashimi! I want sashimi!"  
  
Slate looked at her as if she was crazy. "Hell no! We had that crap 3 days in a row so far! I'm tired of eating fish!"  
  
"Me too. I want something else," Gum said.  
  
Tab looked around at everyone. "Well, how about some pizza, huh? I'll go get some if you guys want me, too."  
  
Beat got up from the sofa and skated towards Tab. "Here's 2000 yen. Order 3 large pizzas with extra cheese and two 2 liters of Coke."  
  
Tab took the money and headed out the door. He wondered what would be the fastest way to get to the pizza parlor. He chose to use the same alleys he used to get home.  
  
As Tab skated, the image of the girl he saw at the Burger Joint sprang up in his mind again. "Aw, come on, not again! What's with me!?" He couldn't forget that beautiful smile she gave him as she handed him his food. "Well, she was kinda cute. O.k., so she was off the hook. But she isn't a Rudie, it would never work out."  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were broken by a scream.  
  
"What the f***? What was that?" Tab skated to where the scream was coming from. It seemed to come from the same spot where Tab met that mysterious man. When Tab caught up to where the scream came from, he was shocked at what he saw. Two men, one Black and one Caucasian, seemed to be beating and harassing some girl. They were wearing some expensive looking suits that even the Golden Rhinos couldn't afford.  
  
The Caucasian guy started speaking, "Listen up here you worthless slut! You stay away from there, you got that? Or must I slap the s**t out of you again?"  
  
"Listen to what he says because I'll be giving him a helping hand, you hear?" The Black guy kicks her in the stomach.  
  
"AHH! Please stop it! PLEASE!!!"  
  
The black man grabs her by her hair and raises her to her feet. He grabs her left breast and starts to squeeze tightly. She began screaming some more. "You know, you are pretty cute. Hey Rage, how about we rape her first then kill her?"  
  
He replied back, "Sounds good to me, Bullet."  
  
Tab was now burning with rage. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon. There was a garbage can full of broken bottles and old china right next to him. He grabbed a bottle and skated to the men.  
  
"Hey you f***ing morons! You leave her the hell alone!"  
  
Tab sliced the black man on his shoulder, ripping through his fine suit. The girl drops to the floor, screaming in pain.  
  
"AH S**T! THAT BASTARD SLASHED ME!" He was concentrating too much on the pain and didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
Tab proceeded to the Caucasian guy next.  
  
"Want some of this, too? Here, have some!" Tab punched him squarely in the jaw knocking him to the ground. He skated right on his face afterwards.  
  
"AAAAH! MY FACE! MY FACE!"  
  
When Tab turned around he saw the black guy running away.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? I wasn't done with you yet!"  
  
Tab turned back to the Caucasian guy and saw that he was struggling to get up but managed to do so.  
  
"We'll get you back, kid! You and that whore over there! You haven't seen the last of us!"  
  
Tab could care less if they came back for him. He was just concerned about the girl. What did they mean by saying she better "stay away from there"?  
  
Tab skated over to the girl. She looked unconscious but Tab checked anyway to see if she wasn't.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"It-It hurts." The girl was in tears. She was curled up on the floor, her hair covering her face.  
  
"What does?" Tab was beginning to be concerned. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"My stomach. My face. Everything does!"  
  
"Can you at least sit up?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can."  
  
She was still crying. Tab helped her sit up and moved her hair out of her face. He looked at her and his heart began to pump a mile-a-minute. He remembered that face.  
  
"You're the girl from the Burger Joint!"  
  
(Well, that's the end of chapter 2. You guys know what to do next so R+R!) 


	3. Love at first site

Chapter 03  
  
Note: (Any similarities between real life or fictional [meaning your stories] is totally coincidental. I don't own JGR/JSR or any name brand clothing, restaurants, industries, characters, etc. mentioned in my story unless otherwise noted)  
  
  
  
Tab could not believe what just happened. The girl he was thinking about a couple of minutes ago was now on the ground, crying, in pain, and scared. He tried calming her down.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here to help you." He helped her up and took her to the hospital as quickly as possible. It wasn't that far though, only a few blocks away. He sat in the Waiting Room, wanting to know what was going on inside the Emergency Room. Finally, the door opened.  
  
"So, this is the boy that brought you in here. Hello there, I'm Dr. Kato."  
  
"Hi, I'm Tab."  
  
"Tab?" He looked at him funny then smiled. "Well Tab, she's got a sprained arm and some minor scratches and bruises. She'll be alright as long as she doesn't do any activities that might demand too much for her body, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you two whenever you need medical help. Bye."  
  
"See ya…and oh yeah, thanks again Doctor."  
  
"No problem." He left Tab and the girl a reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay. They left the building and headed down the street. It was quiet between them two, at least for a little bit. The girl cleared her throat and started speaking.  
  
"Um, thanks. Thanks a lot for saving me back there." She tried to sound normal and calm but instead her voice was kind of shaky.  
  
"No problem. Uh…if you don't mind me asking, why were they harassing you?"  
  
It was silent once again. She kept staring at the floor for quite a while. She then answered back.  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"Sorry for asking."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just happy you came when you did. I could've been dead by now but you saved my life. Thank you."  
  
"Just doing my duty little lady. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Jade."  
  
"Jade. Cute name." By the time Tab realized what he just said, it was too late. She was blushing and so was he. "Sorry – I – I meant to say that Jade is a suitable name for your type." He never felt so stupid in his life.  
  
Smiling, she replied back, "Your type?"  
  
"Um, well…uh…"  
  
"It's okay. I'm not offended."  
  
Tab felt relieved. He didn't know how he could explain what he meant by saying 'your type'. But as the minutes passed, they started opening up more in their conversation as if they've been friends for years. He told her his likes and dislikes and vice versa. After treating her to dinner, Tab walked her home and made sure that none of those goons showed up to attack her again. Her house was located near the Shibuya Bus Terminal so it wouldn't be that hard for Tab to remember what house she lived in. They approached the front door of her house.  
  
"Thanks again, Tab. I really owe you one."  
  
"Hey, like I said earlier it was no problem."  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
Tab looked at her awkwardly. "There's no need for an apology, Jade. But I do hope I can see you again tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. Just stop by at around three o'clock."  
  
Tab wondered if he would be able to make it tomorrow at three o'clock. He hoped that his gang wasn't planning anything at that time.  
  
"Okay then, three o'clock it is."  
  
She smiled at him and then walked into her house. Tab never felt so happy in his life before. Could this be the girl of his dreams? Tab hoped it would be. Every moment he spent with her that evening was golden. He headed on home with a big grin on his face. But as he was walking, he remembered that he left the garage for a reason earlier that evening but couldn't think of what it was.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the GG garage.  
  
It was silent in the GG garage. Everyone was passing out from starvation. Finally, one GG broke the silence. It was Gum.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR PIZZA!?"  
  
(End of chapter 3. Hoped you enjoyed it. And to all you breakers out there, do not worry, for the Hornet shall put some breaking action in the next chapter. Well, at least I'll try. R+R! ^_^) 


	4. Recalling back on the conversation

Chapter 04  
  
Note: (Any similarities between real life or fictional [meaning your stories] is totally coincidental. I don't own JGR/JSR or any name brand clothing, restaurants, industries, characters, etc. mentioned in my story unless otherwise noted)  
  
Terms to help you with my story Windmills - A trademark move of break dancers worldwide. The breaker is on his back and rotates onto his hands then back onto his back keeping his/her legs open at all times. Flares - A move first done in the Olympics. The performer puts his one hand down first then throws his legs in front and around his body while keeping their legs open. Halos - It sort of looks like head spins except your spinning on the side of your head and your hands are used to keep you from falling on the ground. Legs are open for this move, too. Battle - A competition between two or more breakers. Battles usually take place to take over someone's territory or just to gain each other's respect.  
  
Shibuya Bus Terminal, 9:45 p.m.  
  
Tab glanced at his watch and knew he was in deep s**t. "F***! I totally forgot about everybody else's food!" He skated down as fast as he could to the nearest pizza shop there was, but it was no good. It was closed and so were the other shops he went to.  
  
"What the hell? Nothing's open!" Tab, confused on where to go next to look for food, sat on the curb and just started thinking about the conversation he just had with his new friend, Jade.  
  
[Tab's conversation with Jade starts playing in his mind]  
  
"So what do you do for fun?" she asked, looking at him and waiting for a response.  
  
Tab didn't want to tell her that he was a rudie. He thought she wouldn't want to talk with him seeing that rudies are supposed to be the "trash of Tokyo-to" as Onishima would put it. So he tried putting it in a different way. "Well.I.skate. Yeah, skate and I uh.um, paint stuff." Boy that sounded lame to him.  
  
She looked at him with a smile. "Oh really? What else?"  
  
"I break dance."  
  
"Wow! You break dance?" She looked at him with excitement.  
  
"Yeah." Tab knew that chicks dig break dancing, that's why he told her. But if she didn't believe him, he was prepared to show her his skills to prove he could.  
  
Jade still seemed surprised. "So what can you do? Windmills, Flares, Halos.?"  
  
He wasn't expecting this question to come from her. "What the.? You actually know the moves?"  
  
She looked at him with her hand on her hip. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Tab was curious. Even though certain people like breaking, they tend not to know the names of certain moves.unless they knew how to break, too. "Never mind. But enough about me, what do YOU do for fun?"  
  
"Me? Well, I really don't have time for myself since I work, but I dance whenever I have the chance to practice."  
  
"Dance? You wouldn't happen to mean break dance, would you?"  
  
She gave him that glare as to how would he know. "Yeah, but how did you-"  
  
"You made it obvious when you asked me. Not too many people know the terms for breaking unless they knew how to break as well."  
  
"I guess I did make it obvious, huh." They laughed. Tab never felt so good in his life before. When he was near her, he felt like he could tell her everything. She felt the same way about him, too. She liked being with Tab, and he liked being with her. They continued with their conversation.  
  
"So Tab. Who do you hang out with during the day?"  
  
"People."  
  
"Smart ass. People like whom? Family, friends from school.."  
  
Tab had to make up something quick. "Uh, friends from school."  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"Me? No. I wouldn't lie."  
  
He sounded suspicious to her.  
  
"Oh really? Well then, what school do you go to?"  
  
"The big one."  
  
"What school is considered the 'big one'?"  
  
Tab was sweating bullets. He didn't know how long he could keep up with this. His brain was hurting just thinking of what to say next. He just said the name of any high school. "Shibuya High."  
  
"Shibuya High?"  
  
"Yes, Shibuya High. You gotta be kidding me if you don't know where it's at."  
  
"I know where it's at, it's just that."  
  
"It's just that what?"  
  
"Well, rich kids go there, don't they?"  
  
Tabs' jaw dropped. 'What did I just get myself into?' he thought.  
  
"Yes but, I only attend there because of a special program the teachers put me in called the uh.'B-boy Career Program'. It's for people who want to break dance for a career."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh."  
  
[This is when they arrive at her front door and she tells him to meet her here tomorrow. End of conversation]  
  
Tab got up and dusted off his pants. He started skating back to the garage because apparently all the fast-food restaurants were closed. As he started skating he heard the voice of a guy about the same age as him talking to him.  
  
"Hey kid! Wanna battle?"  
  
(Okay, I know I've been dragging the story a little bit and not enough breaking action; but trust me, the next chapter will. Let me know if this story is getting anywhere, also. I'm trying my best with it. R+R) 


	5. New Enemy

Chapter 05  
  
Note: (Any similarities between real life or fictional [meaning your  
  
stories] is totally coincidental. I don't own JGR/JSR or any name brand clothing, restaurants, industries, characters, etc. mentioned in my story  
  
unless otherwise noted)  
  
Terms to help you with my story  
  
Uprock- Dancing that breakers do before doing footwork or power moves. Footwork- Basis and foundation of break dancing. Feet are quickly and skillfully moved around in circles. Freezes- A sudden stop where a b-boy/b-girl puts themselves in a cool- looking pose.  
  
Shibuya Bus Terminal, 10:03 p.m.  
  
"Who the.?" Tab was startled. 'Where the hell did this guy come from,' he thought, 'and who the hell would battle at this hour?'. It was so dark it was hard to make out the face of this person. Nevertheless, he was tired and wasn't in the mood for anyone's bulls**t right now, especially since he was aware of the fact that an ass whipping was awaiting him back at the garage.  
  
Tab eased himself back a bit. "I don't know what your problem is buddy, but now's not the time to f**k with my life."  
  
"Seems like someone has to in order to get you're ass back at the garage." The dark-silhouetted figure came into focus. It was Beat. "Okay, you mind telling me why our gang was almost half-dead at the garage?"  
  
Tab thought back for a minute. Why was he out here in the first place? How did Beat catch up with him?  
  
"THE PIZZA! Beat, I am totally sorry, bro. Yo, it just slipped my mind. Seriously. Oh GOD!" Tab looks up towards the sky as if he's talking to God face-to-face, as if it were his fault that he forgot. "You must not like me. You REALLY must not like me."  
  
"Forget about it. I told the gang that if you didn't return by 8:30, I'll get the food myself. After we ate, I went out looking for you. You'll be fortunate if the gang left you anything. By the way, why the hell did it take you forever in the first place?"  
  
"I had some business to take care of. Here, before I forget." Tab stuck his hand down his pocket and handed back Beats' 2000 yen. "You're gonna want to hang on to that for tomorrow's dinner."  
  
"Thanks. What business, though?" Beat asked him curiously.  
  
"Nothing. I was just skating around and lost track of time." Tabs eyes never met Beats.  
  
Beat got concerned after looking at his friends' expression. "Hey, is something botheri-"  
  
"It's nothing. I was busy, that's all." Irritation was beginning to rise in his voice. "Let's go, I gotta continue practicing for the tryouts coming up and I need my rest."  
  
"All right. Let's get going then." They both began skating out of the terminal and left back to the garage. No later then a few blocks down, Beat begins speaking to Tab in a serious tone.  
  
"Listen, Tab." Beat had a concerned look on his face. He looked around reassuring himself no one else was eaves dropping. His voice trembled a bit as he explained the current situation. "Word on Jet Set Radio is that there are a set of new badasses working for the Golden Rhinos. There wasn't an exact clear description, except that they use more lethal methods than the Rhinos, dress extremely professional, and have a knack at not leaving a trace of their 'activities'. Professor K advised every Rudie to watch their backs. Apparently, these guys are far meaner and crueler that want every Rudie dead as quick as possible."  
  
Tab felt uneasy. Handling the keisatsu's no problem. When the Golden Rhinos were brought into the picture, it made tagging a bit more difficult. Now, just when he thinks he has a little peace and quiet, something worse then the Rhinos comes true. Tab knew something wasn't right. "Right, thanks for the warning."  
  
GG Garage, 10:45 p.m.  
  
The two continued on skating without a word, keeping a lookout for one another. They reached the front door.  
  
The GG's were all relaxed until Beat and Tab came in.  
  
"Look at what I found roaming the streets", Beat said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Gum skated in Tab's direction. "Enjoy your evening, Mr. I'll-go-get-you- your-food-but-actually-run-off-and-do-other-stuff?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how hungry we were", they all said in unison.  
  
"Guys, it's late. I'm sure you'll all have time to scream your lungs out at Tab in the morning."  
  
Combo set down his 80's blaster which was playing "Miller Ball Breakers" and told Beat, "Aight then. Tomorrow, Cube and I will volunteer our free time to get dinner. In the meantime", Combo pointed his finger at Tab and spoke in a father-figure voice, "you take a timeout and think about what you did, mister."  
  
Everyone broke out in a laugh.  
  
Beat tried getting everyone's attention back. "Okay, guys. Let's get some shut eye. There's a wall in Benten-cho with my name on it and I wanna make sure I have the energy to tag it up tomorrow morning." He looked across the room. "Tab, there's some leftover pizza if you want any."  
  
"Nah. I'm alright. I just want some sleep."  
  
Slate hopped off the speaker he was sitting on and approached the center of the floor. "Wait a minute. Before we doze off into a magical wonderland in our sleep, I'm sure everyone now knows of these new assassins after us Rudies, right? How can we tag around Tokyo-to if these guys are supposed to be more lethal then those Rhino freaks? What's our plan?"  
  
Beat shook his head. "Look, for the last time, we'll figure everything out tomorrow morning."  
  
The GG's all agreed, despite that some of them such as Slate, Gum, Garam, and Piranha wanted a concrete plan just in case they ran into their new "obstacle". Without any idea what to do, all four of them went to sleep along with their gang.  
  
Benten-cho, 9:53 a.m.  
  
"YEAH!" Tab was impressed with his work. "Man, I haven't tagged this good, since, since. aw, who cares? I'm just awesome!" Tab had requested to cover his own territory solo since he wanted to leave early to practice for the tryouts. Tab tried recalling his schedule for the day. "Okay, I leave in roughly twenty-five minutes to go back to the garage and get my sneaks. I practice until12:15, eat, then break again until 2:30. After that, head over to Jade's house and hang out with her for the afternoon. Sounds just about right." Tab nodded his head and continued tagging with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Beat left with Gum and Slate to tag where the old railroad tracks were. Onishima was trying his best to snag Combo, Cube, and Yo-Yo in Benten Square for tagging both keisatsu property and his face. Mew had left with Garam and Piranha to the junkyard in Kogane-cho as soon as their territory was finished, which, as Mew had put it, is the most 'colorful and artistic graffiti Tokyo-to has ever seen yet'.  
  
Gum couldn't help but feel concerned for her friend Tab. She stopped tagging for a moment to face Beat. "Are you sure we should have left Tab by himself. I mean, with these new assassins and all, you think he'll be okay?"  
  
"Gum has a point", Slate said. "I don't think it was smart at all to leave him alone. Even if he has to leave early to practice, someone should have stuck with him."  
  
"I've known Tab for approximately 2 years. I know he can handle himself. Come on guys, we have work to do. We can worry about Tab later." Beat shook his head in disbelief as if he couldn't understand why they would worry so much. Of course, Tab was his friend, and he doesn't want anything to happen to him. He shook off the thought and continued his artwork.  
  
"Some friend you are", Gum muttered to herself, not realizing Slate heard her.  
  
Slate looked at her and said in a low tone, "I know, tell me about it." They both smiled and kept tagging.  
  
Tab glanced at his watch. "10:19, eh? Time to be out and BREAK!" Tab skated back to the garage to pick up his adidas. They were a light blue color with dark blue stripes. He loved them. Gum stole them from an athletic store and gave it to him as a present. Ever since, he's always worn them for practices and competitions. He reached the garage and opened the door, to be greeted by the only occupant in there, Potts.  
  
"What's happenin', Potts?" Tab waved at him and headed down the steps towards the parked car. He opened the back door and pulled his sneakers from under the seat on the passenger side.  
  
"Cool. Now let me pop these skates off to put on my lovely adidas, and I'll be on my merry way." He left his skates on the back seat and locked the car door. On his way out, he made sure the garage door was locked and secure, then headed out.  
  
Tab walked for nearly 20 minutes before coming upon a fitness gym on South Park Street. From the outside, it looked like your regular old fitness complex. It had a dull, grey color with windows so dirty it made the darkest car tints look transparent. But inside was a different story. Waxed wooden floors with mirrors on both sides of the walls and a fully loaded sound system made it appear as a dance room/club then a fitness gym. The place was run by underground break dancers who needed a place to dance since Onishima wouldn't let them use public areas such as basketball courts and what not. Maisto, the 'manager', was already stretching with two of his buddies. They looked up at Tab as he walked in.  
  
"Yo b-boy! What's good, kid?" Maisto loved the rough-neck hip-hop slang terms. If there's any language he's fluent in, slang's one of them.  
  
Tab threw up the 'peace' sign to his fellow breaker buddies. "'Sup? How's everyone?"  
  
They all responded with 'Just chillin' or 'Nothin' much'.  
  
With the whole place to themselves, Maisto and his friends continued their stretch routine while Tab did his. When they finished, Maisto popped a CD into the sound system. "Miller Ball Breakers" was the first track.  
  
"Come on, Tab. Let's see what you got." Maisto spoke to him with a cocky attitude, but smiling nonetheless.  
  
Tab got up from the floor. "Prepare to be amazed gentlemen."  
  
He began his uprock routine. He criss-crosses his arms while moving his feet to the beat. Tab was always on key. Never a flaw in his style. Modern day hip-hop mixed in with some locking added more 'flavor' to his dance. He then dropped to the floor pulling off some crazy footwork. Maisto and his friends couldn't help but be amazed. Tab finished off his footwork with an air chair freeze; a sudden stop where his right hand his firmly planted on the ground and his elbow resting on his side towards the back. He keeps his legs together and pulls them towards his face by grabbing the tips of his toes with his left hand. But he didn't stop there. As he held that freeze, which was for about three seconds, he pops his body in the air with his legs, using the momentum to his advantage to land in another freeze, the L- kick. His form was perfect. His legs were in a perfectly L-shaped form in the air as he kept his balance with only his right hand. He landed on his feet, dusted off his pants and looked at Maisto.  
  
"Top that." Tab couldn't help but grin. Everything he did was on point. Maisto's face went from stunned to absolute fear. His friends faces matched the same way.  
  
Tab cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
Maisto spoke up with a shaky voice. "The 'Silent Death'."  
  
"Wha?" When Tab turned around, cold black metal pressed against his forehead. Four men in black suits and shades had silenced pistols pointed at each of them, one of them pressing on Tab's forehead.  
  
The one with the gun in front of Tab looked at each of them. "None of you move", he said. Another man walked forward next to him, gun drawn to one of Maisto's friends. He had a scar on his lip. Tab looked closer at both of them. His jaw dropped, feeling a mixture of anger and terror as their faces became familiar to him.  
  
"You bastards! You're the same low lifes that hurt Jade!"  
  
(How long has it been? Almost two years? Everyone I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. But I'm back. I'm just grateful you like my story. I did my best in describing Tab's moves. I hope you at least have an idea at what he's doing. Please R+R. No flaming, too.[Unless you want your house burnt  
  
down. Mwa ha ha!]) 


End file.
